New Witch On the Block
by Booklover03
Summary: When Wendy moves to Widows vale, she befriends Alisa Soto and uncovers some family secrets she was perhaps better off not knowing.
1. Dreams

Morgan's POV  
  
# A girl. She was clothed in a long white robe, standing on the waters surface in the middle of a lake. Her   
hip length champagne coloured hair, blowing in the wind. She turned to me, streaks of pale hair across her  
crystal clear blue eyes. A small smile crept onto her pale lips, as she held her arms away from her body. A  
small water cyclone started at her feet, I watched as it grew bigger and bigger, swirling around the girl,   
blocking her completely from my view. Suddenly, the cyclone seised and the girl was gone. Water Sprite,   
whispered a voice, Spirit of the seas.#  
  
I woke up, my forehead wet with sweat, memory of the dream floated into my mind. Water Sprite. What the   
hell did that mean? I decided to drop in at Hunter's later.  
  
I looked at my clock. 6:30am. Damn.  
  
For 20 minutes I tried to get back to sleep, but failed miserably and decided to go and have a shower.  
  
Somehow, despite my early rising, I still managed to be late for school, even on the first day of my senior   
year. 


	2. Meet Wendelin Hampton

Will Turner was leaning in to kiss me, our lips nearly touching, when-  
RING!!!!  
  
"Ah!" I yelled, slapping my alarm clock in frustration until the horrible noise finally stopped.  
  
Groaning, I sat up, not looking foreword to the day ahead of me. I glanced at the boxes scattered around   
my almost empty room.  
  
Today was the first day of school, which is hard on it's own, but I was really going to miss the busy-ness of   
London.  
  
I had been against moving to America, right from the start, I absolutely hated the thought of leaving   
England and my friends. Charlie was even on my side, well, that was until he found out we were moving to  
New York. Well, a few hours from the city.  
  
Dad's work transferred him to this small town on the Hudson river, called Widows Vale. When they told me,  
I thought they were kidding, but ,alas, here I am six months later in the U.S.  
  
With a sudden defying hunger, I scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with 'Love   
me. Hate me.' written on it.  
  
Yawning, I made my way to the bathroom and pushed a brush through my long champagne coloured hair,  
snapping a hair tie around the back. Feeling respectable, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning, love, did you sleep well?" Asked my Mother, Gwen Hampton.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mum." I replied, accepting the Mocha and toast she handed me.  
  
"I suppose you're excited, first day at school in America, aye, darl?" My dad, Reese, smiled.  
  
As if. "Yeah, really exciting ." I said, smiling back.  
  
Only Charlie could see through my glamour, he knew me better then anyone. Charles is my older brother,   
he's in senior year now, while I'm only in year 10.  
  
"Allo Wen, Mum, Dad." Said Charlie, coming in from the back door, newspaper in hand.  
  
"Morning, Charlie." Mum started. "Could you drive Wendy to school with you?"  
  
Charlie tried to resist, but mum gave him the look and he melted. Charlie hated the look, especially since I   
had inherited it.  
  
"Sure." He mumbled. Mum smiled in defeat.  
***  
I was sitting in the Principal's office, opposite Mr Gray, waiting for someone who was supposed to show me   
around today.   
  
There was a knock on the door and a girl about my age, with honey streaked hair and wearing a purple   
jumper came into the room.  
  
"Ah, Miss Soto, thankyou for taking the time to show Miss Hampton around." Said Mr Gray, as the girl sat   
down in a chair beside mine.  
  
"Wendy, this is Alisa Soto, she'll be showing you around for today. Alisa, this is Wendy Hampton, she and   
her family just moved here from London, England." Mr Gray continued.  
  
"Hi." Said Alisa, giving me a warm smile.  
***  
"Who is your homeroom teacher?" Alisa asked as I was stuffing books into my new locker.  
  
"Um.." I checked my info sheet. "Mrs Jacobs." I replied and slammed shut my locker door.  
  
"Oh, cool, you got the same as Mary.K." She said, leading me to a room marked with an 8.  
  
"Who's Mary.K?" I asked her.  
  
"She's a good friend of mine, you'd really like her. She's got a sister the same age as your brother." Alisa   
replied, smiling.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"She has boyfriend though. Too bad, he's really cute."  
  
We both laughed for a few minutes until the first bell went, signalling the start of homeroom.  
  
"I gotta run." Alisa said and started down the hall.  
  
"Wait, Can I see you at lunch?" I called to her.  
  
"Sure." She called back.  
***  
Mrs Jacobs was a kind old lady, with Silver hair and small Amber rimmed spectacles. The first thing I got   
from her was a hug, the minute I walked into the room.  
  
"You must be Wendy Hampton, how lovely. My name is Mrs Jacqueline Jacobs." She told me, as I was   
released from her tight grip.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." I said, with a smile. I was really starting to like this old woman.  
  
"Well, take a seat, dear." She said, her onyx eyes twinkling behind her glasses.   
  
I smiled again and took a seat next to a pretty girl with auburn hair, and slung my satchel under my chair.  
  
"Hi, are you new?" She asked, eyes shinning with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah." I admitted. "I'm Wendy, my dad just transferred us here from London."  
  
The girl looked impressed. "My older sister's boyfriend is from England. He's really cute."  
  
I laughed. "Where a bouts in England?"  
  
"I have no idea." She giggled. "I'm Mary.K."  
  
I smiled again. Perhaps it wasn't going to be so bad here after all. 


	3. New Witch On The Block

Morgan POV  
  
As soon as the bell rang for the end of school, I raced to my locker to grab my books. Just as I was trying to work out a way to fit my Calculus, English and American history book into my book bag, I heard someone calling out my name. I turned around to see Bree walking towards me.  
  
"Hey, Bree." I said as she stopped in front of me.  
  
"Hey Morgan! We're finally seniors!!" She replied excitedly, pulling on a denim jacket.  
  
"Yeah, it feels great! Finally we're in our last year!!" I laughed, slamming the locker door shut.  
  
"Got any plans for senior year?" Bree asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
I giggled nervously. Only Hunter and I knew about Hunter and I being "together."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I replied, slyly.   
  
Bree's eyebrows shot up and her mouth formed a comical "O".  
  
"Morgan Rowlands, you little creep! You didn't tell me?!?!"   
  
"Well, I couldn't think of a good time to tell you." I said in defence.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Beltane eve, before I went to Scotland."  
  
"You gotta tell me everything!"  
  
"I can't right now, I'm just on my way to go and see Hunter." I told her.  
  
Again her eyebrows shot up. "Well then" She said smiling, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
I laughed the whole way out of the school.  
  
When I got to the car park Mary.K, Alisa and another girl I didn't recognise, were waiting for me next to Das Boot.   
  
"Hey, Morgan." Mary.k waved when she spotted my walking towards them.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"I already called mum and she said it would be ok if I went to Alisa's house after school." Mary.k told me.  
  
I nodded. "Hey, Alisa."  
  
"Hey, Morgan." Alisa replied, then pointed to the blonde girl who was standing with them. "This is Wendy, She's new here."  
  
I looked at Wendy and froze. This was the girl from my dream. This was the water sprite. A huge power was radiating off her.   
  
The girl noticed how I looked at her and turned away. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." I said. "I'm Morgan." _Good Morgan, real smooth._ I turned to Mary.k, "I have to go. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Mary.k nodded.   
  
Smiling, I hopped into Das Boot and sped off down the street.  
  
_Holy Crap. There was most defiantly a new witch in town._  
  
When I got to Hunter's place, he was waiting out the front for me. "Hello, Luv." he said as I got out of the car.  
  
"Hey." I replied and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss. "I've got to tell you something, is your dad home?"  
  
Hunter shook his head. "No. He's helping Alyce at Practical Magick. We have the whole afternoon."  
  
_Whoa, rush of Hunter-ness._  
  
"Let's got inside."  
  
5 minutes later, we were both sat down facing each other with a cup of tea in our hands.  
  
"Ok, you can tell me." Hunter said, looking a little worried. _Awwwwwww!!!_  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing bad…At least I don't think it is." I replied.  
  
This didn't really improve Hunter's worrying. "Tell me."  
  
I took a deep breath. "Last night I had a dream about a girl. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a long white dress. Someone whispered "Water Sprite". In my dream a water cyclone formed at the girl's feet and fully blocked her from my view, when it finally ceased, she was gone. But that's not all. Today I met her, she's new at Widows Vale high!"  
  
There was a long pause, then Hunter finally spoke. "Water Sprite? Is that what she was called in your dream?"  
  
"Yes. What do you think it means?" I asked. _Please don't be bad, please don't be bad.  
_  
Hunter shook his head. "I don't know, luv. Is she a witch?"  
  
"Yeah, I felt a huge power radiating off her, but by the way she looked at me, I don't think she knows." I replied.  
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Is that a good hmm or a bad hmm?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.  
  
"Well it's not bad." Hunter said, placing his mug on the coffee table. "But perhaps we could help this girl, like I helped you come into terms with your powers."  
  
"But she doesn't know she's even a witch." I added.  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem." Hunter replied.  
  
"Well, if she did, I think it would be a great idea." I said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Hunter, took my mug out of my hands and placed it on the coffee table with his one and kissed me again, this time more passionately.  
  
I responded by fighting fire with fire and somehow, we were soon lying down on the couch, me on top of him.  
  
Hunter was in the process of unbuttoning my shirt when we felt Mr Niall coming up the walk. Franticly, we tried to straighten ourselves up. Hunter's hair was spiked up and his shirt was right off, so he ran into the bathroom. Just in time, I might add, because a few seconds later Mr Niall came in the front door.  
  
"Oh, Morgan, hello." He said, giving me a knowing look. I'm sure I went bright red.

_Crap._


	4. Weird Feelings and old acquaintances

Wendy's Pov

Why the hell did Mary.k's sister look at me like that? I wondered and a shiver ran down my spine. I was siting on the end of Alisa's bed, my French book open on my lap and finding it real hard to concentrate. Homework. Ugh. It beats me why teachers give you homework on the first day back. It's like they have no lives or something…

Anyway, Mary.k was sat on the floor engrossed in a science assignment and Alisa was leaning back against the pillows trying to read Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew. _I figured no harm would come from asking.

"Mary.k, does your sister always look at people like that?"

Mary's head snapped up. "Morgan? What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well, she kinda looked at me funny, I felt like I was under a telescope. Like an ant."

Alisa chuckled. "Well, Morgan is that little bit different then us, I suppose." _Not all of us are witches._ Alisa thought.

My eyes widened. Had I really just heard Alisa's thoughts? I looked to Alisa, who had gone back to her book. _Stupid book._

Holy crap! I was either hearing Alisa's personal thoughts or I was delirious and seeing as there was no way I could possibly be hearing her thoughts, it must be the latter. _Damn cafeteria food!_

For the rest of the afternoon I couldn't concentrate enough to finish my homework. At six Alisa's step-mum, Hilary, gave Mary.k and I a ride home. Since Mary.k lived closer then I did, we stopped at her house first.

When we pulled up at Mary.k's house, I noticed a tall, blonde, incredibly good looking guy, climbing into a small battered Honda. He looked rather similar to one of Charlie's friends back in England.

He stopped as we pulled into the driveway and looked up. Suddenly I felt weird again, like I had when Morgan had looked at me funny. I wanted to get out of the car, to run, yet I sat frozen in the back seat.

Closing the car door, the guy came over to Hilary's car and greeted us. "Hey, Mary.k." He said in a crisp, English accent. That's when I noticed that this _was_ one of Charlie's friends from England and, not to mention, my old crush.

Mary.k got out of the car and turned to him. "Hey Hunter, How are you?"

Hunter smiled, I swooned. "Good. I was just driving beside Morgan to make sure she got home ok."

Mary.k nodded, then turned back to look at me. "Wendy, this is Morgan's boyfriend, Hunter Niall. Hunter this is Wendy, she's English like you."

Hunter turned his emerald gaze to look at me. "Wendy. Wendy Hampton?" I nodded.

"We've met before." I said. "Charlie introduced us a few years ago." It was true, Charlie had brought a few friends home one day to do something or other and had introduced me. I had only been 12 then.

"How is Charlie? Not too much of a pain I hope?" Hunter asked.

I giggled. "Nope. He's just the same old Charlie."

When Mary.k went inside, Hunter and I chatted for a few more minutes the Hilary beeped the horn to imply that she was getting impatient. So, reluctantly, I bade goodbye to Hunter and climbed back into the car.

Somehow, with Hunter being here and all, I knew that something really big was going to happen and change my life forever. I just knew it.


	5. Rusty is back

Morgan's POV

I watched out the window as Alisa's car drove away. Now I was certain that Wendy Hampton was a witch, whether she knew or not.

You see? I asked Hunter via witch messages.

Yes, but the strange thing is I've known Wendy for years. He replied.

My jaw dropped. _What!?_

Maybe I should come back inside.

Wendy's POV

"Hey Charlie!" I called up the stairs after getting home that night, still shaking with excitement of seeing Hunter again.

"What?" My older brother called back, his foot steps thumping on the carpet in the upstairs hall as he came to stand at the top of the stairs, staring down at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Do you remember Hunter Niall?" I asked.

Charlie actually looked thoughtful for a moment (a rare thing indeed), then finally answer with a grin. "You mean the friend of mine that you had a huge crush on back in the homeland? Sure I remember him, he was two years older then me. Why do you ask?"

The colour drained out of my face. _HE KNEW?!?! _"Well, Hunter's in town, I saw him tonight."

"Bollocks!"

"It's true! He really is here."

Charlie looked stunned (again a rare occurrence.). "Well that is very interesting, I hope I will get to see him sometime." He said then turned away from me and went back up the hall to his room.

I shook my head, trying to get over the fact that my brother had known about my crush, and made my way up the stairs to my room. As soon as I opened the door, I was tackled to the ground by our over oversized German Shepard, Rusty.

"Get off, Rus!" I giggled trying to push off the dog before he crushed my bones.

Rusty barked gleefully and licked my face, then moved back to allow me to get up. I did just that and hugged him, I had missed him a lot since we had to leave him with friends back in England until we were settled.

"Hey darling." My mother stood in the doorway to my room, smiling. "I hope you aren't to angry we picked Rusty up without you, I just didn't want to interferr with your friend-making spree."

I smiled. I loved my mum, she always seemed to do and say the right thing, it was actually a bit weird. Gwen Hampton was a lawyer, she worked mostly with criminal clients and believe me she was like wonder woman. One time when I was 13, a client had found our address in the phone book and had come to our house during dinner and mum had slugged him for yelling abuse at Charlie and I. She was my hero.

"I'm not mad, thanks she much though mum." I replied and got up to hug her.

"I'm glad your happy." She chuckled and added "I saved you some apple pie." YUM!!

Morgan's POV

My brows knitted together in confusion. "If you were friends with Wendy's brother, then how come you didn't sense that they Wendy was a witch?" I asked, totally perplexed.

"Well, I was under a lot of stress during that period, love." Hunter replied, a sad look on his face and I got it. Linden. Hunter's brother.

I looked at the clock. 9:30pm. _Crap._ I remembered that I had a history paper due tomorrow on the battle of Hastings. I considered using a spell to help me. But Hunter would so not approve.

"We'll talk to Wendy tomorrow." I said, turning back to him. "Mary.k invited her and Alisa over after school."

Hunter nodded and stood up. "I'll meet you here." He said then bent down to kiss me.

I savoured the kiss all night while I slaved away on my paper, resisting the urge to get help from someone who had actually seen the battle.


	6. A Weird Day

Wendy's POV 

Da dum. Da dum.

I glanced at the clock. 11.58.

Yes! Only two more minutes to lunch! I continued to tap my fingers impatiently. Man, would this geometry lesson ever end? I mean seriously, who the hell cared about the correct formula for measuring triangles?

Not me.

Another glance at the clock told me it was now 11.59.

Inconspicuously, I began to gather my pens and pencils back into my pencil case, then slowly zipped it up.

The bell rang. I was up and out the door before anyone else had stood up.

"Ahh, lunch! My favourite subject!" I sighed, stretching my arms above my head, after shoving my geometry books into my locker.

"I can tell, I saw you in geometry. I've never seen anyone that bored before." Said Mary. K. leaning against my locker, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder and applying lip gloss.

"Yeah, well, it's geometry. Ready to eat? I'm absolutely starving."

Mary. K. nodded. "Let me just go put my stuff away and I'll met you there, k?"

"Sure." I replied and melted into the crowd moving into the cafeteria.

I lined up and heaped my plate with something that looked edible. I decided that American high school cafeteria food was not as good as the movies made it seem. Lunch box tomorrow.

"Hey, Wendy, over here!" I looked to where the voice was coming from to see Alisa. She had commandeered a table by the windows, and was sitting with a few people I didn't recognise.

Out of total curiosity, I went over.

"Hey." I said to the general entourage.

Alisa motioned to particular people in the group pointing out each and introducing us.

"This is Raven, Ethan, Sharon, Robbie, Bree, Jenna, Matt and Morgan, Mary. K's sister, who I believe you met yesterday."

Morgan's gaze met mine and I felt the weirdest sensation shock through me. Like she was looking right into my soul. Ok, this was way weird.

"Pleased to meet you all." I managed, averting my eyes from Morgan's close scrutiny.

"Hey, you're from London, huh? That's so cool!" Said Bree, her eyes practically bulging with interest. "Our friend Hunter is from England."

His face flashed into my head. It took a semblance of dignity and restraint not to drool all over my lunch tray.

"You guys know Hunter?" I asked, squeezing into a seat next to Alisa.

"Yeah, he's leads our cov-"

Sharon slapped a hand over Ethan's mouth. "Yeah, he's a friend of ours, a few years older though. You?"

"I knew him in England." I said, spearing a piece of macaroni with my fork. "He was a friend of my brother, Charlie's, I used to hang out with his sister Alwyn sometimes."

Morgan's eyes burned my face. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded, chewing on the macaroni. It wasn't so bad.

"That's pretty cool. Hunter and I have been going out for about a year, I'm going to his place later to have dinner with him and his cousin Sky. You're welcome to come if you like, meet up again and such. You're brother can come, too."

I paused to think about that one. Could I handle it? Being so close to Hunter and his girlfriend, who by the way looked at me like I was some sort of Frankenstein. Live!

I guessed it couldn't hurt.

"Sure, I'd like that."

·

Dinner was delicious. I'm not sure who had cooked, but it was great.

Charlie and I sat on the couch sipping tea, chatting to Sky, Hunter and Morgan. Charlie and Hunter laughed about the crazy stuff they'd done. Especially, to my horror, some of the pranks they had pulled on me.

"So, Wendy, how do you like Widow's Vale? It's sure different than the homeland." Sky smiled.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I guess it's ok, although I haven't really been here that long. I miss London so much." I replied, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and dipping it into my tea. Mmm chocolate, is there any other substance more sweet?

Not really, although pop tarts are pretty good.

I blinked. What the? I could have sworn that I'd just heard Morgan's voice in my head. First sign of insanity: hearing things.

"I know what you mean, most things are different here. Even the language, even though it's all English!" Sky laughed.

"Yeah." I giggled, pushing back the strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes.

"You should have seen her the first day we got here, she couldn't figured out why no one could understand her. Remember that incident at Starbucks, Wen?" Charlie nudged me in the ribs, hardly containing his laughter. The jerk. It really wasn't that funny. It's not like Mocha is that hard to understand.

It's hard to understand us sometimes. We can hardly understand each other.

Alright, I was officially loosing it. There was not plausible explanation for why I could hear Morgan's voice in my head, or how she knew what I was thinking. But it was freaking me out.

About another hour passed before Charlie realised it was getting late, declaring that we had to go. The whole time I had been hearing Morgan's voice in my head commenting on particular thoughts I had. Way too creepy.

Charlie went outside to start the car as I said my goodbyes to Hunter, Sky and Morgan.

"Nice seeing you again, Wendy." Sky said, hugging me.

"You, too." I replied, wondering if Hunter was going to hug me. I hoped so.

He did.

"See ya soon, little one." He said. "By the way, there is something we think you should know."

"Hmm?"

"Morgan cleared her throat. "You're a witch."

Heh?


End file.
